My Ending
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: My ending to Inuyasha. The jewel is completed and it is time to make a wish. What happens after Kagome returns to her time for good?


**My Ending**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Hey my peeps! This is my first oneshot. Please tell me if you like it or not. I know this one is probably over done but I don't care. It's my own version and you better like it! Jk. If you don't tell me, I'll understand. So here it goes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku was finally dead. The final battle had been long and hard, but in the end they killed him. He was no longer a threat. There was no way he could come back now. No more of his lies or, tricks. It was all over. The celebration had only lasted a short while after they realized Kagome would have to return to her time now. She would never be able to come back to the feudal era any more. They would never see her again. Never see her smile again or anything. She would forever live back in her own time. This brought a damper on the festivities they should be having. Kagome wouldn't be around any more to lighten the mood or just be the smiling face in all the unhappiness.

Kagome had gathered the last of the jewel shard Naraku had held and melded them together as one. The Shikon no Tama was whole and purified as it was always meant to be.

Everyone had sustained injuries during the battle but none were life threatening. The only death was that of Kikyou. Naraku had once again killed her, sending the small piece of Kagome's soul back to her.

The hole in Miroku's hand had disappeared the second the killing blow was delivered.

Sango had avenged the destruction of her village and Inuyasha had avenged Kikyou. His debt to her had finally been paid. And the best part was he wasn't going with her to hell.

The group returned to Kaede's village without Kagome. She had asked for some alone time to think. She headed to the God tree for comfort. She sat beneath its branches, thinking. She was only there for a few minutes when her body began to feel weak and she drifted off into a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer under the protective shade of the God tree but in a place of nothing but thick white rolling mists.

"_Kagome." A woman's voice called. It sounded familiar but Kagome was sure she had never heard it before._

"_Where am I? Who's there?" Kagome asked scared. She didn't know how she had gotten her but time spent traveling in Feudal Japan had taught her to always be cautious. _

"_There is no need to be afraid, child. I am the Priestess Midoriko. I just need to speak with you shortly." A beautiful figure all clad in white stepped through the mists. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than any other woman Kagome have ever seen. _

"_Okay." Was all Kagome could answer. What else could she say? She had never expected she would ever meet this woman. At least not in her lifetime, but maybe in the afterlife. _

"_Kagome, your journey is finally over. You have completed the Jewel as you were destined to do. I am proud of you, my daughter. You must wish on the Shikon no Tama. A pure wish and then return home to your time. You can go back to your normal life."_

"_I know. I just don't think I can leave my friends. They mean the world to me. After today I will never see them again." Kagome almost started crying. Actually saying the words made them even more real. _

"_I feel for you my child. But all will be well once you wish on the jewel. Now return to your friends." Midoriko waved her hand and Kagome returned to Feudal Japan._

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed back in Inuyasha's forest. She heard Inuyasha calling to her and climbed to her feet and followed his voice.

"Kagome," He said when she reached him. "It's time."

She climbs on his back for the last time allowing him to take her back to the village.

Kagome and Inuyasha enter the shrine to find Miroku, Sango, and Kaede already inside waiting for them. Inuyasha took his place beside Sango and Miroku while Kagome walked towards Kaede, who was standing before an altar. After the battle Inuyasha had told Kagome she was to wish on the jewel that he no longer had the desire for it. It meant nothing to him now. Today he would lose the one person her cared about most. He most likely wouldn't see her again.

Kagome knelt before the altar as Kaede had instructed her to do earlier. She clasped the jewel in her hand and bowed her head, and waited for Kaede to speak.

"Ye all must pray to Midoriko as Kagome makes her wish. There shall be no talking until the wish is made. Now Kagome ye may make a wish."

All heads were bowed and hands were held together as Kagome closed her eyes and proceeded to make her wish, knowing after this was over she would never see her friends again. After this day she would no longer be apart of their lives.

"_I wish for the friends I have made on the journey to have a long and happy life after I am gone. May all their wishes and dreams come true." _A lone tear slid down her cheek.

As Kagome finished her wish she went into a trance like state. Slowly she opened her hands, allowing the jewel to rise from her grasp and float above them. The jewel began to glow a light pink color. To everyone Kagome seemed oblivious as to what was going on. Her eyes were open but they weren't actually seeing.

Kagome's friends watched on as the Jewel floated above her. She didn't even seem to notice what was going on. The Shikon no Tama finally stopped floating when it was above them all.

"Thank you all." It said. Gasps filled the room. "Thank you for making the Shikon no Tama whole again."

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. How was it possible that this jewel was speaking to them? It wasn't alive. It didn't even smell alive!

"Who am I? I'm surprised you didn't figure it out for yourselves! I am the priestess Midoriko."

"P-pleased to meet you." Miroku Stuttered, Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's strange behavior.

"You all have done well. I am very proud of you all. Your terrific journey is over and you all can go back to living normal lives." Midoriko said. "And Kagome your wish has been granted. You are blessed my child." Kagome nodded her head slowly as if she barely heard the woman's words.

"Midoriko, if I may ask before you leave, what was Kagome's wish?" Asked Sango. She really wanted to know what desire of Kagome's had been granted.

If it was even possible the jewel seemed to smile at them. "She merely wished for you all to have a long and happy life." With A final blast of light the jewel disappeared forever. Midoriko could now live in peace in the afterlife.

The spell over Kagome broke bringing her back to reality. "Midoriko was here wasn't she?"

"Yes she was." Answered Kaede. "Are ye okay, child?" She placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered sadly.

"It's time for ye to leave then." Kaede whispered.

They walked Kagome back to the well, where she said a special goodbye to each of them. She tried hard not to cry but she lost that battle.

"Kaede, I'm grateful to have had someone like you to teach my how to use my abilities as a Miko. You've been like a second mother to me." Kagome hugged her and moved on to the next person.

"Miroku, You've been a really great friend and I'm glad to have met someone as kind as you." She hugged him and moved on to Sango.

"Sango, you've been like a sister to me." They both began to cry at this. "The sister I never had. I wish you luck in rebuilding your village." She hugged Sango and was about to move on to Shippo and Kirira, when a whirlwind swept her up.

"Kagome," Koga said taking her hands. "You're leaving now, aren't you? Can't you stay here with me?"

"Yes Koga. No I can't stay, this is goodbye. Tell Ginta and Kakku I said bye for me please. And take Ayame as your mate. She'll make a great mother one day." She hugged him and surprisingly Inuyasha didn't protest. He knew it wasn't the time.

"Shippo I love you so much!" Kagome said bending down to his height. "You'll always be my little boy."

"I love you too Oka-san!" She hugged him the longest.

"Kirira watch over him for me okay?" Kagome said patting the neko demon on the head.

Kagome moved toward Inuyasha. Just looking at him caused her eyes to well up with more tears. "Inuyasha, you have become an important person in my life. You will forever have a special place in my heart." He wrapped her in his arms and she began to cry harder.

"Goodbye Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." And she pulled away form him and stepped toward the well. "Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you all!" And with a last glance at her friends, all faces seemed to be filled with tears; she jumped into the well for the very last time.

Back in her own time Kagome climbed out of the well. She sat in the well house for a few minutes crying. She stayed there till she could cry no more. Once her crying fit was over she wiped her face and left the well house. Kagome reached her home but before she could open the door her mother beat her to it.

"Kagome you have a special visitor." Said her mother happily.

'_Why is she so happy?'_ Kagome thought angrily. _Can't she see how upset I am!_ "I don't feel like entertaining guests at the moment mom. Tell them I don't feel very well."

"Not even me?" Said a familiar voice. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pushed passed her mother and ran to his open arms.

"I've waited five hundred years to see you again." He was no longer dressed in his feudal era attire. He now wore the clothes of modern day Japan. He obviously had disguised himself over the years, while he waited for her. But he still had the long silver locks of hair she had loved so much and even still wore the rosary! She couldn't wait to here the tales he told. For her it had only been minutes since the last time she saw him. But For Inuyasha and Shippo it had been00 years! She wanted to know everything they had gone through while they waited and searched for her.

"So have I, Oka-san." Said another less familiar voice from behind Inuyasha. But Kagome had a feeling she knew who he was. Inuyasha stepped aside reavealing…..

"Shippo! My you have grown up so much!" His read hair was pulled back in a short pony tail. Just like Inuyasha he was dressed in modern day attire. He looked very handsome! "And who is this standing behind you?" Kagome smiled tilting her head to the side.

"This is my mate, Rina" He said his face turning pink.

"Oh she's so beautiful." Admired Kagome. She was also a fox demon like Shippo and had beautiful brown hair that was shoulder length and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She seemed a perfect match for Shippo.

"Thank you." his mate answered, blushing. "Shippo has told me so much about you. I couldn't wait to meet you." Kagome smiled back at her.

They walked in the living room where Inuyasha told Kagome everything that had happened after she left. How Sango had succeeded in rebuilding her village. She and Miroku had several healthy children, their first being a girl which they named Kagome.

Kaede had died about ten years after she left and a new priestess immediately took her place. When Kagome had asked About Kirira they had told her after Miroku and Sango died of their old age she had disappeared. But they always felt she was nearby watching over them.

Shippo told Kagome of his children and how they were anxious to meet her. Kagome couldn't wait either. She was happy Miroku and Sango had finally gotten together. Happy everything had gone the way she wanted it to. And most off all she was happy she was back with Inuyasha. Never again would they be separated. Even in death they would be together forever.

**The End! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so what did you think? Please R&R! This was my first oneshot. I don't think I'll do too many because I like them to be more than one chapter. I will admit it's probably not one of my best, but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


End file.
